


Mourning

by akamine_chan



Series: The Rain [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sat next to the grave until the sun came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Companion piece to _The Rain_. Not required reading, but helps.
> 
> Prompt: symmetry

He sat next to the grave until the sun came up. Dawn pushed away the rain, breaking through the gray clouds. He blinked and slicked his hair back from his face, wincing at the strong light on the horizon.

Leoben examined the ground critically. There really was no indication that Leoben was buried here, that under several feet of mud was a body. The empty shell of the man he once was, full of visions and dreams, shunned by the other models for being too wild, too intense, too strange. Too obsessed with Kara Thrace.

He gasped, realization washing over him, the grief unexpectedly powerful in spite of his fore-knowledge. Choking on a sob, he slumped over and wrapped his arms around himself, his body rocking back and forth in response to the agony he felt at the loss of brother-father-son-self.

Harsh, inarticulate sounds were torn from him as he despaired for those who would follow him on this particular solitary path. He wondered why God had forsaken him, screamed the question to the brightening sky and heard nothing in response.

Eventually, his mourning exhausted him and he collapsed in the mud, trembling. He laid there and wished that God had given him an easier task, one that didn't require his blood and tears as a sacrifice. Knowing what was going to happen didn't lessen the pain of the knife as she twisted it, didn't lessen the impact of his death there on the dusty apartment floor. Didn't make it easier to bear the empty hate on her face when she looked at him.

With each death, with each resurrection, it became more and more important for Kara to accept and embrace her place in God's plan. He didn't know how much more he could take.

-fin-


End file.
